A Gift From The Unholy
by ravenbb1116
Summary: Orochimaru has many connections, even in the Hyuga Clan. He is now using his connections to claim yet another prize from Konoha...
1. The Message

A Gift From the Unholy

_**Chapter one:The Message**_

Hinata Hyuga gasped as she awokened from her sleep...again. "J...Just another nightmare..." She muttured to herself, convincing herself it was only a dream, just like before. She just stared at the ceiling. She could never remember the dream itself, just the terror and life like pain it caused her. For several weeks no matter how much she trained or exhausted herself, the nightmare would come back, depriving her of her sleep. She looked out her window _Morning...already... _She thought as she got up and looked out the window to watch the sunrise. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow looming a bit away from her home. She glanced over to see who it was hoping it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki returning from training. But when she looked, it was gone.

Hinata shrugged it off, as imagination She went downstairs to go eat breakfast. Neji was there eating. "G-good morning Neji-San" She said as she sat down. "Hello, Lady Hinata." Neji replied. Her sister Hanabi was just finishing up her meal. "Hi, Hinata" She said to her older sibling. "Hello H-Hanabi-Chan" She replied. Hanabi grabbed her plate and put it in the sink and left. " How is training going?" Neji asked. "Good... I've been making progress." Hinata answered. "I see," Neji said looking at her. They ate in silence. There was a knock on the door. "I-I'll get that," Hinata put her dishes away and answered the door. It was Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru Kiba's dog and Shino Aburame, her teamates.

"Good morning, Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun," Hinata bent down to pet Akamaru. "Hey Hinata, ready to train?" Kiba asked. She nodded. "Then lets go!" So Team 8 headed off to train. After a day of training, they were exhausted. "We should take a break," Shino suggested. Kiba and Hinata didnt argue. They all ate. "Do you still not remember the nightmares?" Shino asked. Hinata looked at him, then looked down. " No...I just wake up.. I try to remember them... but nothing," She whispered. "You wouldn't be the first, Hinata." Shino replied. "Yeah," Kiba chipped in " I mean when I go to bed I sleep like a rock and I can't remember any of my dreams." She smiled. "You guys are right, I'm letting a silly dream interfere with my life," _But...I just wish I knew why it bothers me so much and why I keep having the same dream..._She thought to herself. Hinata couldn't remember her dreams, but sensed it was the same one. "Want to keep going?" Hinata asked. "Sure, alright." Kiba said. Hinata stood up "Byakugan!" Her veins popped up around her eyes and you can almost see her pupils. Hinata put on foot in the front to the side, her arms out in front of her. Kiba stood up. " Heh, ready to go Akamaru?" Akamaru barked. Kiba tossed Akamaru a red food pill. Akamaru chomped down. His fur turned red and he growled. Kiba smirked "Human Mimickry Jutsu!" Akamaru poofed into another Kiba. "Beast Mimickry Jutsu!" Kiba became more dog-like and fiercer, his nails got longer. He went down on all fours. Kiba and Akamaru charged. Hinata dodged Akamaru's attack but then got hit with Kiba's "Fang Over Fang" Technique. She was sent flying. "Hey Hinata?! You ok?" Kiba yelled. Hinata slowly got up. "Y..Yeah... I'm fine..." Kiba went down on all fours again. "Ready?" Suddenly, shuriken were thrown in Hinata's direction. She turned around and batted them away with her Gentle Fiststyle, unique to the Hyuga Clan. Hinata gasped as she looked down, as there was Destruction Beetles on the ground, crawling up her feet, draining her chakra. Hinata jumped onto a tree. "FANG OVER FANG! " Kiba bashed into Hinata, and she was sent flying. Suddenly, She was being held by something... no... some_one._

She opened her eyes and turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was... She couldn't believe who she was seeing.Hinata took a step back. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you..." He said. _H-He...left... so long ago... why is he... here?_ She thought. _W-What does he want? _He sighed. " I'm just here to tell _you_ a message." " A...A... M-message...? From W-who...?" Hinata asked. She heard Akamaru bark, she turned around to see Akamaru, Kiba, and Shino. "Hey... are you alright Hinata?" Kiba asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Shino commented. "Huh?" She looked around but he was gone. "W-Where did he go...?" She asked herself. "Huh? Where did who go?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at them. "Oh.. .I-it's nothing... I must... be seeing things..." She replied.

They were all silent for the moment. "You better get some rest, Hinata." Shino said finally. She nodded. " Your right Shino-Kun... I just need to rest, " She answered. "You want me and Akamaru to walk ya home?" Kiba offered. "N-No thanks... I'Il be fine Kiba-Kun, really..." She waved good-bye and she started walking home. It was late and the sun was down.It was a full moon. It was pretty chilly outside. Hinata shivered as she walked home. _W-What kind of message could he want to give me?...Me? _There was a rustling sound. She gasped sharply and turned around to face the bush behind her. A bunny popped out_. A...A...bunny?_ She thought. She sighed of relief. She continued walking.

She finally reached her house. She went quickly into her room. She lay there, thinking about what kind of message _Sasuke Uchiha _would deliver to _her. _After all, Sasuke ditched the village for Orochimaru...One Of The Sannin...She jolted up. If Sasuke is here to give her a message and he's working for Orochimaru...Hinata shivered at the thought of Orochimaru. He was the cause of the Third Hokage's death and the attack of the Leaf Village by his own Village of Sound and the Sand Village. He convinced Sasuke Uchiha to abandon the Village to go with him. What could _he_ possibly want with her?

Hinata, feeling chilly, got up to close the window. She started to walk away but then stopped suddenly, turned around and came face to face with...Sasuke. She gasped and backed up. Sasuke looked in her eyes. She was frozen. "Hinata Hyuga...It's time you face the path that has been set out for you..the play is coming up soon so start practicing your role." There was silence between them. "That was your message." He said. He turned to leave. "W-wait..." Hinata finally managed to say. " What?" Sasuke said in his normal tone of voice. "What does Orochimaru want with me?" She asked. He was silent for a moment. Then suddenly, he was behind her. He grabbed her left palm. "You tell me." He took a kunai and dug it into her palm, ripping out the flesh. There was a small pain, but that was it. She looked at her palm and her eyes grew wide... It was a Curse Mark...! She just stared at her palm.. She couldnt believe this was happening.

" No...No...this... can't be r-real..." She mumbled to herself taking a step back. She took alook at her hand and saw the Curse Mark had three triangles connected at the tip and at each base was a circle. She looked up but Sasuke was gone.She sat on her bed, looking at the mark.Blood dripped from the hand but she ignored it.. _N-No... I have to be dreaming... this is just a nightmare... There's just no way... _she thought. _This... is... just.. a..really... bad... dream...but... _She looked at her palm and ran her right hand acrossed it. _How could this have happened?... I never met him before in my life...he left the Village before I was even born. _There was a knock on the door. Hinata answered it. " Are you alright Lady Hinata?" Neji asked. She let him in. "Sasuke U-Uchiha... he's..here...Well he just left..but..." She trailed off. Neji looked around " Byakugan!" Neji saw Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. He jumped up to "greet" them.

--

I underlined the Jutsu(Attacks) so first time Naruto fanfiction readers can look it up. I'll hopefully post up the second chapter if i have good reviews with this!


	2. A Clash Of Eyes: Byakugan VS Sharingan

Chapter 2:

_A Clash Of Eyes: Byakugan VS Sharingan_

Sasuke landed alongside Kabuto on a roof top a little ways from the Hyuga Manor. "That went well " he smirked, looking at the Uchiha."Shut up," he replied in his annoyed tone. "Well then let's be on our --" "Not so fast," A voice interuppeted Kabuto. The two turned around and came face to face with the Prodigy of the Hyuga Clan, Neji. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "What does Orochimaru want with Lady Hinata?" Neji demanded. Sasuke looked at him. " I dont know but then again, I dont care," He replied. " I know," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up. "But I wont tell you." Neji looked at Kabuto. "I'd love to stay and tell you, but I have errands to run." Kabuto leaped from the building to another and took off. Neji started to jump after Kabuto but stopped, as Sasuke appeared in front of him. "You know... we never got a chance to fight before. And since I need to test out a few things, you'll be my guinea pig." Neji stopped and positioned himself into a fighting stance. "Byakugan!" Neji replied. "Heh, they say since the Sharingan came from the Byakugan, its better... we'll today I'll prove them wrong." Sasuke retorted. "We'll see..." Neji replied. Sasuke threw Shuriken (Throwing stars) at Neji, which he quickly blocked by using swift Juuken (Gentle Fist) strikes, deflecting them. Neji looked at Sasuke. " Stop toying around." He said. "You really want me to go full out? Your funeral Neji," Sasuke replied. "SHARINGAN!!" Sasuke's eyes became red and split into 3 pupils."BYAKUGAN!!" Neji's veins popped out of eyes. "Let's go."

Sasuke charged up to Neji in an attempt to use Lion's Barrage but Neji used Rotation before he got the chance. Sasuke leaped away before any serious damage, making handsigns as he landed on a rooftop. " **Katon:** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu -Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!" **A huge fireball emits from Sasuke's mouth and hurls itself at Neji. Neji used Rotation to block the Jutsu, but as Neji stopped Sasuke appeared behind him. Neji turned around to counter Sasuke but was unable to dodge the blow. Neji jumped back,wiping his face. "If THAT'S the best the Byakugan can do then maybe the Byakugan came from the Sharingan." Sasuke smirked, cockily. Neji looked at Sasuke with those confidence eyes of his. "If you want to see the true power of the Byakugan, then use that Sharingan of yours and fight me using only Taijutsu." Neji challenged. "Alright, if you wish fool," Sasuke chuckled to himself, getting in a fighting postion looking at Neji with his blazing red Sharingan. The two stared each other down. Neji smirked, taunting Sasuke to come forward and make the first move. Sasuke smiled. "If you insist Hyuga." Sasuke charged towards Neji, sending him a punch in his face. Neji smacked away Sasuke's hand and then used his Gentle Fist Technique to hit Sasuke in the shoulder, taking out one of this chakra points. Sasuke jumped back to re-think his plan of action. _Damn it, I can't let him my chakra points or I won't be able to leave the damned Village. _He thought. Sasuke clenched his fists in a rage. There was no way Sasuke was gonna let Neji or anyone stop him until he reached his goal of avenging the Uchiha Clan! Neji charged forward thrusting his palms in an effort to attack the rouge Uchiha. However using the powers of the Sharingan, Sasuke was able to block the attacks as they came. This occured for several minutes until Sasuke and Neji's kicks collided with each other and they both leapt backwards.

Neji watched Sasuke carefully. _It seems he has gotten stronger, _He thought. Sasuke frowned at Neji. _There has to be someway to attack him without losing any chakra points at the same time. _Sasuke thought _I can't get beat here, I have to kill Itachi! _"So that's the power of the _Elite_ Uchiha Clan? Even Naruto was a better challenge then you," Neji smirked. Sasuke boiled in rage. Naruto was a better challenge then him?! "Naruto? I defeated Naruto!" Sasuke charged towards towards Neji, skids underneath him, kicks him in the air, Appears behind him doing puts his fingers on Neji's back, appears to elbow him then kicks him in the oppisite side sending him towards the ground. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke jumped back and waited for Neji. Neji stood up, breathing heavily. Sasuke looks at him. "Heh..." Neji glances around at his enviroment. Sasuke charges again. Neji exhales and thrusts his palm out. "Air Palm Strike!" A gust of air bursts out and blasts Sasuke. Sasuke landed several buildings away taken by surprise. Sasuke stood up. _So I'm not the only one developing Jutsu...Hmph. _He thought. They both charged at each other, attacking and dodging each other's attacks. Neji spins around, using Kaiton (Rotation). Sasuke jumps backwards on the roof. "Your not even worthy of being defeated," Sasuke's eyes widen. **Flash Back** A younger Sasuke is on his knees, crying. Itachi is a bit aways from him standing. "Your not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me one day , foster your hatred and despise me., Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi said to him after killing the entire Uchiha Clan. **End Flashback **Sasuke began to make handsigns. Electricity started gathering in his palm. crackiling like...birds... Neji closed his eyes blinded by the intense and amount chakra gathering in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke then charged with full speed...

Hinata gasped when she saw the Chidori forming in Sasuke's hand. "...Un..unbelievable...Neji..San..." "Thats Chidori for you, Always a show." A voice said from beind her. She turned around and saw Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto smiled when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Scared, Hinata? The heir to the Hyuga clan, scared of little ol me, I never thought I'd be scary looking, Oh well." Hinata didn't say anything. Kabuto advanced towards her. "St-stay back or--," Hinata warned. "Or what?" Kabuto asked. Hinata didn't have an answer to that. Hinata got into a fighting pose. "Oh, you'll fight me then? I hate to break it to you, but you are out of your league, Hinata... Hyuga." Kabuto paused before saying her last name, as though he had forgotten it. _I..I never saw him fight before , so Im not sure w..what he's capable of... _Hinata thought. Kabuto's hand lit blue_. W..what the?... _"Chakra Scalpel!" Kabuto charged towards Hinata. Hinata jumped back, avoiding the attack. "Byakugan!!" Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai (Blood Line Limit). Her veins pulsed. Kabuto threw some kunai at her which she dodged with ease. Hinata charged at him, using her Gentle Fist technique, hitting several chakra points through out Kabuto's upper body. Kabuto jumped back. He smiled really creepishly _W...Why is he looking at me that way?_ Kabuto advanced stopped then threw senbon on her arms. He then charged, pinning her to the wall. Hinata gasped. "L..let go...of me..." She cried out. Kabuto "I promised Lord Orochimaru you wouldn't be harmed. But don't worry, it won't hurt that much...heh... after while you might actually start to like it." Hinata struggled to get free. "N-no...don't ..." Kabuto kissed her neck. Kabuto then unzipped her vest. Hinata quivered when he starts to grab her breasts._No...I can't let...this..happen! "_S..stop..." She whispered. Kabuto continued to kiss her, kissing lower. Hinata struggled more to get away. " Just...stop...S-STOP!!" Her hands glew blue and then stabbed her right hand into Kabuto's heart. There was pulse and a wave of pain through out Hinata's body. Kabuto stops instently, then limped. Hinata pushed her off of him. She breathed heavily. " D-did,I...?" She asked herself in fear. Hinata grabbed her left hand out of pain. She kneeled over. Hinata started breathing heavily.

"CHIDORI!!" Sasuke lunged towards Neji Hyuga. Neji quickly started spinning, "Rotation!" Kabuto jumped out of the air, grabbed Sasuke's Chidori arm and pulled down. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in a rage. Kabuto looked over behind him, " That Jutsu the Hyuga just used, he would 've countered your Chidori and all damge would go back to you." Kabuto replied. "Tch," Sasuke stood and looked towards Neji. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but looks like this battle's a draw." Kabuto reported to the both of them. Sasuke looked at Neji. Kabuto looked at Sasuke. "Alright come on let's go," "I'm not going anywhere. Neji and I have to finish our fight." Sasuke retorted. Kabuto looked at him with serious eyes. " I'll take you back unconcious if I have to..." Sasuke sighed, pissed off. Kabuto and Sasuke jumped off. Neji turned back towards the Hyuga manor to check on Lady Hinata. Hinata was still gripping to her hand when Neji arrived. "Lady Hinata!" He jumped beside her, Neji glanced at the dead body. "Hmm... " Hinata embraced Neji in a hug. Neji hugged her back. "It is all right Lady Hinata." She began sobbing on him. Neji just stood there comforting her. Neji lookeda round. "I'll despose of the body, you get your father. " Hinata nods and leaves her room, still shaken. She looked around the Hyuga Compound and saw everyone was asleep. She ran towards her father but stopped as a vision entered her head.**Vision **She was hiding behind a door, it was half open. Inside was Orochimaru and her father...Hiashi...? They were arguing it seems, but she couldn't hear them. Suddenly Orochimaru stopped and walked over to her picking her up ever so gently. He stroked her hair then face. Hiashi then took Hinata out of his arms and they started arguing again. **End Vision **

"Lady Hinata? Lady Hinata?" Neji shook Hinata's shoulders. "Huh?" Hinata looked at her cousin. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah,I'm fine...But everyone...they're asleep." Neji sighed. "You sit down for a minute I'll wake them up." Hinata nods and sits on a chair while Neji began waking up Hyuga Clan members. She stared at her Curse Mark deciding whether to tell anyoneabout it or not. If Hinata only knew what impact her decision would make...then maybe...she would have avoided all the bloodshed...

--

This chapter took forever to write! It's not easy coming up with this stuff, ya know. And sorry it's a little short, every one wanted me to update the fanfic, So I did the best I could. School is starting so I will be busy but I'll try to update as fast as I can!


	3. Hope

Chapter 3

_Hope_

Hinata immediately opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. Everything around her was dark and hazy. All she could make out was that she was encased in a clear cylinder with tubes piercing her delicate flesh. She was in panic,not knowing what was going on around her. Something caught her eye, a dark figure was looming over her. The figure stayed motionless, with a glare reflecting off their glasses. Hinata knew that this was not a situation she wanted to be in. She tried desperately tried to break the glass, trying to get out . "Now now now...fussy are we?" The person stated. She took a deep breathe but all she got in her mouth was water. She closed her mouth, swallowing the water that had already entered. _No...T-this cant be happening..._Hinata thought. "If you keep this up, you'll break the glass and cut yourself , better to just calm down. I don't want to see you get hurt, Hinata-Sama." The voice reassured, although in Hinata's mind, it was from far from reassuring. Hinata then stopped and went limp, realizing panicking wasn't the answer. She had to think logically, she then started gathering chakra in her palms...but...nothing?! _What 's happening?! I can't gather no chakra...! _Her mind started going numb and she only had one thought: "I'm going to die" Then violently she woke up, sweating and in torror. She glanced around her room, breathing heavily. She looked at her hand, hoping everything up to this point was a bad dream. No such luck, the Curse Mark was still there. Hinata got up and went to visit someone.

"You...want me to keep such a secret?" Neji asked, bewildered Hinata would ask this of him. "P..please Neji-San...Just for now...I need to figure this all out on my own..." She replied to her older cousin. "Please?" Neji paused then sighed. "Of course Lady Hinata, but if they start asking questions, I will let them know alright?" Neji was trying to reason. She nodded. "Thank you...Neji-San." She then left, but she wasn't going to her room. For some reason, she felt that she needed to get away, think things through. Of course her brain kept telling her that it was too dangerous and normally that would be enough, but not tonight, it was as if someone else was controlling her. Hinata looked around as she passed all too familar buildings and structures, even Ichiraku. Suddenly stopped and listened, not only to the driving force behind her but to sounds of...kunai. She immediately began walking to the source of it. _W-Who...would be out here training at this time of night?_ Hinata thought as she saw a figure up ahead. She stopped and watched for awhile unable to look away or call out. Then out of nowhere something came out of the person's sleeves. She gasped as the 'somethings' _bit into_ the log the person was attacking. The person stopped and looked over. Hinata couldn't make out who it was because of the shadow's surrounding them but thought of Orochimaru, fear began enveloping her when suddenly they called out to her. "Who's there?!" The person asked and Hinata relaxed...the voice was female.

"H...Hinata..Hyuga..." She answered meekly. The person advanced towards her, walking into the moonlight. Hinata reconized her right away: The proctor for the Second Part of the Chunin Exams...Anko Mitarashi. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" Anko asked. She sounded concered and annoyed at the same time. "Oh...w-well I was walking when I...I heard kunai so I thought..." "Thought what? " Anko asked impatient as always. Hinata's gaze shifted down. "I was mistaking you for someone else...sorry..." Anko looked at her. "Who could you possibly mastake me for? I am one of a kind, after all," Anko retorted offeneded. Hinata was still looking down, silent when Anko started chuckling. "You really need to relax, Hinata was it?" Anko looked thoughtfully at the clear night sky. "Beautiful night huh?" Anko mumured. Hinata looked up also. "...Yeah...it is..." Hinata suddenly, forgot all about her Curse Mark and Orochimaru and just stared out at the open starry night sky.Instead Hinata thought of Naruto returning, his smile illuminating the Village and his determination surprising the Villagers. She also thought about her own training, and how much she needed to improve. But like all good things, this came to an end when Anko warned " It 's pretty late, maybe you should go home, it can be dangerous." Hinata snapped out of her strance and looked at the Special Jonin. " I...I' ll be fine..." Anko raises an eyebrow. "What's on your mind? You seem distracted..." The wind howled around them sounding like a demon. Hinata shivered, looked at Anko and faked a smile. "N...nothing...I'm just tired." Hinata lied. Anko sighed. "Well suit yourself, but if you get injured, then it's your own fault." Hinata nodded. "G-got it..."

Suddenly, Hinata felt a throbbing pain from her left hand. She gripped her hand hoping some how that would stop the painful throbbing. _The pain is more intense this time...!_ Hinata thought trying to block the pain out, but to no avail. Anko rushed over. "Hey! Are you alright?! Let me see." Anko grabbed Hinata's hand and examined it. "You...you have a...?! I don't believe this..and.you survived the Curse Mark...?." Anko said in shock. Hinata looked down. "How long have you had this for?! Where is he?!" Anko demanded. Hinata just shook her head, a bit frightened.. Anko's expression softened. "I'm sorry for yelling but we need to get you to Lady Hokage right away." Hinata took deeps breathes and eventually the pain went away...for the moment. Hinata looked at her. She didn't want anyone to know about this...at least not until she figured the truth on her own. "Pl...please...I..." She began but stopped, seeing that Anko was like Naruto, once they made up their mind, that was it. " I'm not sure...I've never met him before in my life..." Hinata replied wonderining how the simple Exam Proctor knew she had a Curse Mark and what it was. It's really scary when someone as freaky as her is spooked. " There is no point in arguing with me, your coming to see Lady Tsunade whether I have to drag you myself. Got it? This is serious Hinata. Orochimaru's... never mind, this isn't the time to remenisnce.." Anko sighed, gripped Hinata's arm and took off. "H-Hey...!" Hinata gasped as she was being taken to Lady Tsunade's office, but all the time wondering what she meant when she said "remenisnce"...

"Come in," Tsunade said as she awoken from her nap. She had alot of work to catch up on and hasn't been getting much sleep lately.Anko and Hinata walked in. Tsunade looked up. "Hm? How can I help you guys?" She asked. Anko walked up to her. "Lady Tsunade..It seems Orochimaru left his Mark on Hinata Hyuga. Hinata show her please." Anko asked. Hinata hesitated but lifted up her left palm, revealing her Curse Mark. Tsunade's eyes widened. " Damn it...I don't believe it...:" Shizune mouth was wide in shock. "She needs to get this sealed _immediately. _" Anko requested. "Agreed, Shizune! Fetch Kakashi Hatake at once!" Tsunade orded. "Yes milady," Shizune rushed out the door. She then turned her attention to Hinata. "Now Hinata it's imperative that you tell us everything you know and I need you to coporate with Kakashi, alright? " Hinata looked at Anko then Tsunade" "Y..yes Lady Hokage." Tsunade saw the fear in Hinata's eyes, the same as Anko's when she recieved Orochimaru's 'gift' many years earlier. _When did he get his claws on the heir the Hyuga Clan?!_ She thought. _If he is able to manipiulate her like what he did to Sasuke...I can't let this happen...I will not let him bring down the fall of Konoha. I have to stop him no matter what_!

Kakashi Hatake was laying on a rooftop reading Jiriaya's legendary book: Make Out Paradise. Of course, Kakashi had read this book several times before but it was so good, he couldn't help but re-read it. Kakashi suddenly put down his book, layed back and stared at the sky. His thoughts shifted from his previous team with The Fourth Hokage, Rin and Obito Uchiha. He thought of his Sharingan and how he recieved it, then oddly he thought of his own team: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He felt...hurt and dissapointed when Sasuke left the Village dispite the efforts to stop him. He thought of Naruto and his curse of being a Jinchuuriki, he had left to train with Jiraiya to improve his skills along with trying to control the Kyuubi power within him. Lastly he thought of Sakura, who was currently training to become a medical ninja. He hadn't seen her around much lately. He was missing old team, with Naruto's loud mouth, Sasuke's over confidence and Sakura's short temper. _The good old days..._Kakashi thought. Kakashi looked over and saw Shizune, whom had just landed beside him. "Lady Tsunade has an urgent request!" Shizune reported. Kakashi then stood up, put his book in his pocket. "I'm on my way." He replied. _I wonder what this is about_? Kakashi thought. Then he left to go see the Fifth Hokage and what ever she wanted him to do.

When Kakashi opened the door and walked in, all eyes were on him. He saw Anko Miterashi and Hinata Hyuga. He didn't say anything, knowing the Hokage would explain it to him anyway. "Kakashi, you must be wondering why I called you here.This is important. Hinata Hyuga has the Curse Mark..." Tsunade explained. Kakashi's eyes widened. " How...did? When did this happen?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade glanced at Hinata. "We'll find that out afterwards but for now--." There was a knock and door opened and a man entered. He looked like he was in his 30's. Hinata reconized him immeditaly.He was Hikatsu Hyuga, her relative."There you are Lady Hinata, your father was worried about you so he sent me to--Oh sorry am I intrupting something?" He apologized. "Hikatsu Hyuga...I need you to assist Kakashi with Fuuin--Sealing Jutsu-- for Hinata. I know this may be hard but Hinata at some point, recieved a Curse Mark from Orochimaru." Tsunade explained. Hikatsu's eyes widened. "O..Orochmaru...? Of course I will help." Kakashi turned around. "Very well...Hinata?" Hinata stood up and left with Kakashi Hatake and Hikatsu leaving her fate in thier hands. They went into a large empty room, with only one window that was opened a crack. It was a semi dark room. Hinata sat in a circle, with Kakashi drawing the needed seal characters on Hinata and the surrounding area. "Sorry, nothing I can do about the awkwardness," Kakashi apologized. Hinata nodded. "It's umm...okay...I-I understand." For this Jutsu to work she needed to be wearing the least amount of clothes possible, so the needed seal characters could be drawn on her body. Kakashi then placed his hand on her Curse Mark and activated the Fuuja Houin -- Evil Sealing Method Jutsu. The Counter Seal then surrounded Hinata's Curse Mark in a circular seal. Hinata yelped in pain and passed out on the floor. Kakashi looked at Hikatsu. "You'll have to explain the effects of the Jutsu to her when she recovers." Kakashi stated. Hikatsu nodded. "Of course," He then picked Hinata up. "Thank you Kakashi Hatake, you will be rewarded for this." Then he left,with Hinata in his arms before Kakashi could say a word.

* * *

For one thing Please who ever the anotamous person who keeps telling me to update please stop saying the same thing over and over? I'm working as fast as I can. I have school so it'll take me longer to update so please be patient!

Another thing: Hikatsu isn't an actual person in Naruto, he's my first, last and only OC I am going to put in this Fanfic.

Enjoy the third chapter of A Gift From The Unholy


	4. Until I die

Until I Die ~ Chapter 4

Hikatsu carried Hinata across the village. He was not going to Hyuga Manor however. _Why does Lord Orochimaru want this girl? She isn't anything special. He would have been better off 'infecting' Neji _He thought. He continued to walk, while his long, brown hair flowed in the wind. "Hikatsu." A voice came from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Neji Hyuga. Hikatsu quickly put on his fake, cheery smile. "Is Lady Hinata alright?" Neji asked, the concern in his voice clear. All hatred he had of the main branch was reduced years earlier. Neji deeply cared about Hinata, after watching her train and try to become the Kunoichi and woman he knows she could be. He gazed at Hinata's calm but exhausted face as the moon's light beamed on her face_. What happened?_ Neji thought. Hikatsu cursed Neji in his head. _The fool just had to interfere…..damn_! Hikatsu bitterly thought, still holding up his fake smile. Neji then walked up and ever so gently took Hinata into his arms. Hikatsu was silent, knowing if he said the wrong thing, not only would he be in trouble by the Hyuga Clan, but by his Master as well. Neji looked back up at Hikatsu. "I will take care of Hinata as is Lord Hiashi wishes." He informed him. Hikatsu politely nodded. "Then I will inform Lord Hiashi of the transactions that occurred last night." He then bowed and left, frowning, annoyed that the "Prodigy" interfered but mostly nervous because he might have to pay for it.

Neji looked down at Hinata and brushed her new semi long hour out of her face. It was a bit past her shoulders now. Neji then had a flashback: A four year old Neji was staring back at a now three year old Hinata. She was clinging onto her father shyly. "She's cute Father," He whispered to his father Hizashi, the younger twin of Hiashi. His thoughts then shifted to the Chunin Exams, roughly a year earlier, when Neji's hate was strong and he was willing to spill Hinata's blood. "Give up, Hinata you CAN'T win," He said. Hinata stood up slowly coughing up blood. She was barely able to stand up. "I..I n-never give u-up that's m-my Nindo…my Ninja Way…." Neji drifted back into the present as Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but as her vision cleared, she saw Neji looking at her deeply. "N-Neji" She asked. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. All was quiet after that. Neji then realized he was still holding Hinata. He then gently put her down. "T-thank you. " Hinata replied. The golden beams of the sunrise rose over the Hokage faces bringing morning to Konoha. "Would you care for a walk?" Neji eventually asked. " N-not at all…." Hinata replied. Hinata was in truth, was still weak but she felt safe around Neji. They walked around a bit, not really talking, just enjoying each others company. "Do…do you wish to talk about last night?" Neji suddenly asked, looking at her his eyes stern. Hinata was silent and looked down. She just wasn't ready to tell anyone and Neji understood this. " I understand if you do not want to tell me right now…but if you ever do.." He let the invitation drop. "Neji…thank you" Hinata looked at him then looked down_. Neji certainly has changed...but_ _I'm sure that there's still anger within him…B-But I can't blame him…. _She thought.

Hikatsu entered an abandoned building and looked around. _Where is he?_ He thought. A man walked behind him. "Your late," He paused. "Where's the girl?" Hikatsu turned around behind him. The man had black hair and blue eyes. "You can cut the charade, Kabuto." Hikatsu replied slightly guy smirked. "Call me 'Karasuyu' unless you want to be discovered. " He responded matter of factly. Hikatsu rolled his eyes. "I couldn't bring her here, Neji Hyuga showed up." 'Kurasuyu' sighed. "You let the boy interfere? You're pathetic…. Truly. "Hikatsu growled. "Well what's stopping me from revealing your plan?" Hikatsu was suddenly grabbed by his throat and was pinned to the wall. "You've screwed up to many times Hikatsu, you've been allowed too much freedom, but now we're doing thing s MY way." Kabuto chuckled, transforming back into his original form, one eye glass gleaming by the reflection on the sun.

"I'm hungry!" Choji complained. "YOU JUST ATE!" Ino yelled at him. Shikamaru sighed, bored. "B-But…I'm STILL hungry! " Choji responded, his stomach growled. "Here," Shikamaru pushed his plate over to Choji. "Eat mine, I lost my appetite." Choji dug in. "You're the best Shikamaru!" He said between mouthfuls. "Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru responded. Ino groaned, frustrated with her team. "You guys are impossible, you know that?" She asked. "So says the obsessive Sasuke fan girl." He mumbled. "What was that Shikamaru?!" Shikamaru stood up "Nothing." "No! What did you say?!" Ino demanded. Shikamaru just started walking off, leaving his team at the food stand, "Hey wait! Asuma-sensei said we had to stay here, he's meeting us later…Are you listening? Shikamaru…Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru ignored her knowing what Asuma wanted but he didn't care, he just wanted a nap. _Man, she is such a pain,_ He thought, looking at the sunny sky. Shikamaru started strolling through the forest, looking for a nice tree to take a nap under. A pair of white eyes followed him. Finally he sat underneath a large oak tree. He sighed relieved that he could sleep in peace. Shikamaru closed his eyes and got into a comfortable position. There was a low growling nearby…..

Shikamaru looked around after hearing a twig snap. He ignored it, casting it off as a bunny or a bird. Then suddenly, he heard a loud SNAP! Shikamaru glanced over behind him to take a look. He didn't see anything. _Weird…_He thought. He heard more crunches within the forest. "Hello? Anyone there?" He eventually asked. But there was no response. Even the noisy forest was eerily quiet. "You know, pulling a cheap trick like this is lame," He said standing up, stretching ,getting annoyed. Suddenly he heard a load roar. He suddenly turned around only to be slashed across chest by a large claw and was bashed into a tree. The tree broke in half and fell down into the ground with a loud crash. The creature roared. Shikamaru gasped in pain and looked up, wide eyed. "W-Wha…what is that thing?!" He gasped. He gripped his stinging chest as blood dripped down to the forest floor. _What do I do now?!_ He thought. The creature looked human-ish: A human like face with six limbs and one set of arms in the front, looking a bit leopard like but grotesquely black with a pair of white eyes and a long brown mane and about 10 foot and muscular. Shikamaru struggled to his feet, never taking his eyes off the creature. The creature in return glared at him and sniffed the air. Shikamaru glanced around then quickly reached for his kunai. He threw it at the things eyes aiming to kill. The thing bashed it away and at the same time the note exploded. "Got 'im!" Shikamaru exclaimed triumphantly. When the smoke cleared however, the monster was still there. "Or...not…" He sighed. He saw that only its hand was injured. The monster growled and charged. "HUMAN BOULDER" Choji then bashed into it, sending it crashing into a tree. Ino ran up to Shikamaru and started to examine and heal his wound. "This wound is looking serious Shikamaru," She stated. "Uh guys…it's getting up!" Choji yelled at the two. The creature stood up ticked off. Ino stood up. "Stay there, it's my turn! No one attacks my friends and gets away with it." Ino locked the handsigns at the creature. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" He body slumped but Shikamaru caught it in his arms, ignoring the searing pain. In the thing's mind there was Immense pain, fear, hate sadness? She could see a figure with glasses but before she could see anymore, she was expelled from its mind. Ino jolted awake. "Shikamaru the creature—"The creature slammed its fists into the ground, they flew upwards then crashed back onto the ground, all landing in the fate of the creature…..

"Stay back Lady Hinata," Neji instructed as the creature advanced toward them. It snarled furiously looking at the two Hyugas. _What manner of beast is this?_ Neji thought. Hinata backed away, she was absolutely terrified. The creature was unlike anything she could imagine. Aside from being afraid…she was feeling something else…safety? That was stupid. She shook off those weird emotions and looked at Neji, whom was in a fighting stance. "Byakugan!" Neji has activated the infamous Kekkei Genkai. The creature jumped in the air and landed on Neji's left side and quickly dug his nails underneath his left eye, deep into his flesh. At the same time, Neji had started spinning to perform "Rotation", causing the creature to act upon instinct and jerk its arm upward in an attempt to free itself. The arm was cut off and its arm and Neji's eye flew up in the air and landed nearby. The creature howled in pain as blood gushed from its arm. "N..Neji..." Hinata whispered. "NEJI! " She screamed. Neji stopped and stared at Hinata numbly. Blood streaked down his face. He suddenly gasped and held his face in shock, trying not to cry out in pure agony. Hinata ran over to Neji's side. "L-Lady Hinata...stay back..." He managed to say. _I have to get help but...if I do he might die and if I don't...._Hinata thought, franticly. She didn't want to leave Neji , but he needed to be healed yet he was hurt, and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him in the state, even if it meant getting help. Tears were flowing and after a long tormented moment, she sealed Neji 's, as well as her own fate.

Ino gasped as she sat up, sweating. She looked around to find she, as well as Choji and Shikamaru were in the medic center. Her teammates were fast asleep. Shikamaru's wounds were bandaged up and he looked pained but unusually peaceful. _He...let us live? What was the point of that?...We weren't his targets, we were just nuisances!_ She thought. "I have the warn them!" She gasped aloud as she opened the door. "Warn who?" asked a friendly voice. Ino looked towards the left and saw the Fifth Hokage's Lady Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. "You shouldn't be out of bed; your wounds still need to heal." Ino shook her head. "Neji and Hinata Hyuga are in great danger! The creature that attacked us is after them!" Shizune's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Ino immediately nodded. "I went into that thing's mind...They are in danger!" She responded. Shizune absorbed the information then nodded. "You go back to bed, I ll inform Lady Tsunade." Shizune then disappeared. Ino sighed and trudged back to her bed. _I just hope they get to them in time._ She thought

The creature jumped from tree to tree circling them with its remaining limbs. Hinata took at deep breath. "BYAKUGAN!" Hinata activated her bloodline. She gasped. " Wha...what is all this?!" Its internal organs were a mix of humans and some others that she didn't recognize. "W-What are you doing?" Neji asked. "You're in no condition to fight Neji..." She kept her unusually firm gaze on the creature. "I-I want you to run and get help," She said. "You need it." "But Lady Hinata—" "Please, I will be fine...." Neji shook his head. "I'm staying" He couldn't abandon Hinata, that wasn't an option. Suddenly the creature lunged, Hinata didn't have time to react. Neji skidded in front of her. "Air Palm!" The creature was flown back and crashed into several trees. Hinata grabbed Neji and attempted to flee. A claw grabbed Hinata's ankle , and pulled her down. She landed with a creature then starting pulling Hinata towards it. Neji turned around."Hinata!" Neji gasped, the blood dried on his face. Neji threw some shuriken at the creature but he just blocked it. The thing now was holding Hinata up by her ankle. Hinata struggled to get free, took a kunai and slashed its arm and was dropped, only to be caught by another arm on her torso. It began crushing her and cried out in pain. Neji rushed towards Hinata but was bashed into a tree. The creature then paused, dropped Hinata and advanced towards Neji. Hinata struggled to get up. "L-leave Neji alone! "She yelled. The creature turned back towards her. Her fists clenched as she began hating this creature. She wanted this thing gone...no, not gone...._Dead._ Her Curse Mark began to glow orange and started to spread throughout her body. She completely ignored the pain, welcoming the power instead. Neji could see the hate in her eyes. "H-Hinata...." Neji whispered. His eye was wide. The creature crouched. Hinata got into a fighting position, ready to fight. Neji was stunned. _Hinata has never been angry before, has she always been this full of hate? Or is this new? _He thought. The left side of his face was numb. His eye lay in a puddle of blood. Hinata then charged at the creature. She pounded at the creature sending it backwards. It roared in pain. She kept pounding the creature back and back further. A confident smirk was now across her face. She could win this fight! Suddenly Neji called out to her. "Lady Hinata, It's grown a tail!" Neji yelled. Hinata quickly looked over and caught a tail in her hands, trying to force her down. With its weight bearing down on her, Hinata grabbed a kunai and then sliced across its tail. The creature's blood dripped rapidly on her. The creature tried to pull away but couldn't. Hinata was still holding on strong. She then pulled her right hand back and palmed it right in the wound. The creature reeled back and yelled in pure agony. Hinata was covered in the thing's blood now. She was breathing heavily but steady. Neji was really impressed. "She..She's winning..." He thought, now drowsy from the loss of blood. Hinata, still smirking charged towards the creature, intent on finishing it off. "I can do this!" She yelled triumphantly.

Hinata suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Neji was infront of her, his back to her front. "W-what are you doing Neji?" She whimpered .There was silence. "Neji?" She asked again. Two arms bursted forth from Neji's back. Hinata gasped and fell backwards in horror. The arms pulled back and Neji collapsed on his side. The creature howled in malicious glee. _Neji...m-must have seen the arms...and blocked me from t-them..._ She thought her body suddenly numb. Neji was still breathing, but barely. She broke out of her trance and rushed to Neji's side. "Wh..why did you do that?" She asked, sobbing. "I-" Neji coughed up some blood. "I promised to-to protect you until I die....remember?" He asked. She gulped. "Yes..I..I remember...." She cradled him in her arms. He smiled weakly at her. "I...I have to g-get you to Lady Tsunade... " He softly brushed her cheek. " You..you know I won't make it." He coughed more violently this time. "Hinata...I.." He trailed off. Then with his remaining strength, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips. Hinata paused, held him closer, kissing back. She cried as she felt the life draining from him: her protector, her friend, her cousin, Neji .

Neji's grip around Hinata lessened, and Hinata laid him on the ground, and closed his remaining eye for him. The creature laughed, almost sounding human. Hinata stood up, looked at the creature and charged at a speed. She appeared in front of it. She backed her left palm up, screamed in anguish and fury and shoved her palm on the creature's heart, blasting a huge hole in its chest. The creature shuddered and fell dead. Behind it, several trees collapsed, with large holes in them. Hinata fell on her knees unable to move. All the events have caught up with her. Pain racked her entire body. Slowly, as hate turned to sorrow, her Curse Mark s receded. She was crying. It was her fault Neji was dead. Why was she so reckless? Now he was gone. Forever.

"You poor child," A voice whispered behind Hinata. She gasped and turned around to see none other then Orochimaru himself. Her eyes widened and her heart raced. She stood up and back away. "S-stay back..." she warned, her voice trembled. Orochimaru glanced at Neji's corpse and thin smile escaped his lips, it quickly faded as he glanced back at Hinata. "I do not want to harm you, Hinata" He said. He advanced towards her. He gently put a hand on her blood stained cheek. He leaned closer until he was able to lick the blood off her face. Hinata didn't know what to do, she was shaking. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you," he brushed her hair back. "Neji died saving your life. How will you live with his death?" Hinata looked down. "I..I don't...." Orochimaru leaned in her ear. "I can bring him back, Hinata...." She sharply looked up at him. "H..how? How is that possible?" Orochimaru stared in her white eyes with his golden ones. "I have mastered many different Jutsu. If you want him back meet me in Training Area 44 in 2 days. For this Jutsu to work, you'll have to give ME something in return." He answered. "She nodded. "I'll give you anything, just please...bring him back." She replied. "Anything?" He asked. "Do you realize what you will be giving up?" He asked. "W...what do you mean?" Hinata asked. Orochimaru slightly smirked. "In exchange for resurrecting Neji Hyuga...YOUR LIFE WOULD BE MINE!!!!"


	5. Rebirth

RebirthChapter 5

Hinata just stood there in shock. Orochimaru's last words echoed in her head, then she heard him talk again "If you agree to this, your life would be mine. Is he really worth such a trade?" He asked softly. Without a moments hesitation she nodded. "Yes," fresh new tears trickled down her face as she replied. "I..I know Neji wouldn't hesitate if it were me." Orochimaru wiped her tears away. "Never the less, I will give you two days to further think upon your choice. But of course I must ask you to keep our meeting secret. Farewell until then Hinata." Orochimaru walked up to a tree, melding into it, leaving Hinata alone with the two corpses and her thoughts. Hinata stumbled towards Neji. She stared at him, as if this was a bad joke and he was going to wake up any minute. She looked over at the creature that had killed her cousin. Something about it struck her. Its eyes."Oh my God, Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed. Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai. Gai was checking Neji for any sign of life. His saddened expression told Hinata, that Neji was really gone.

Kakashi knelt over the creature examining it. "I-it killed him... I tried to save him...but--" Hinata couldn't say and more and just shook her at. As soon as she tried to stand, her strength faded away and she collapsed into a tortured slumber. Kurenai checked over Hinata. "She's just asleep." She assured the other Jonin. "I'm going to take her to a medic." She picked up Hinata and jumped off. As Kurenai left, Gai said "I wish Neji was just sleeping as well," Gai looked at Neji once again, his eyes teary and his heart heavy. "I'm sorry Gai." Kakashi told him. "Neji died as honorably as any Ninja." Gai replied with sorrow in his voice. After a moment Kakashi looked at him. "We'll stay here until help arrives." Gai just nodded. _What kind of creature is this? This creature defin__i__t__e__ly matches the description that I was given. This was the same creature that attacked Asuma's squad._ He thought. _Why did Ino Yamanaka's mind go blank right after she told Shizune __that the thing was specifically after the two?_Gai and Kakashi stood there in silence, waiting for the ANBU Black Ops and medic Ninja to examine the thing that had slayed Neji Hyuga.

Neji was in front of Hinata. "How could let that happen to me?!" He demanded. "I..There was nothing I could-" "That's no excuse! You let me be killed, didn't you? "He said."No! I would never do such a thing!" "How can you live with yourself?! You'll be able to grow up and have a family and I'll...I'll be forgotten." He looked down and then looked at her. "How could you take that away from me?" He asked as he faded away. As Hinata tossed and turned, Hiashi and Hanabi looked overher."Will she be alright Father?" she asked looking at her older sister. "I don't know." _I need to k__ow what happened to them. I expected more from my Brother's son but at least the heir____to the main Branch is safe__..__. _He thought. _I can't believe Neji is dead..._Hanabi thought. "Let's go Hanabi... we have to plan a funeral..." She somberly followed her father.

"How is Lady Hinata's condition?" Hikatsu asked upon their return to the Hyuga manor."My daughter has several cracked ribs, and bone fractures....." He paused. "But Neji was killed." Hikatsu's eyes widened. "I am truly sorry to hear that." "He will be avenged." Hiashi replied, clenching his fists. "But for now..." His expression softened. "We must alert the other members of the Clan." Hikatsu nodded."Of course, Lord Hiashi." He bowed and left the room. Hanabi, followed him but then left to her own room to mourn in private.

Gai stood before TenTen and Lee. "So, Gai Sensei what is the emergancy?" Lee asked in his normal, enthusiasticvoice. Gai looked at the two. "Neji...was killed." Lee and TenTen's eyes widened. "No...It can't be... Neji can't be...." TenTen covered her mouth as she began crying. Lee looked down, quiet. Then he suddenly asked. "What happened?" "Some sort of creature attacked Hinata and him, and he was killed protecting her." TenTen wiped her tears and asked. "What happened to it?" "We don't know all the details but the creature was dead upon my arrival, so I assume Hinata killed it. We will question her after she has recovered from her injuries." Lee slammed his fist into the tree next to him. _Neji..._He thought as he recalled seeing Neji just a few hours before_. I cannot believe this...I never thought...._He wiped the tears from his own eyes, and then hugged the crying TenTen.

The next day, everyone in the village was there to lay Neji Hyuga to rest. Hiashi stood there looking bitter as he was denied the privilege to burn Neji's remaining eye. Before the ceremony began, Hiashi formed the needed hand seals and Neji's Curse Mark glowed green and disappeared, as well as the body's secret of the Hyuga Clan Jutsu. While the ceremony was going on, Hinata couldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop thinking of the events that led up to Neji's demise and Orochimaru's offer of bringing Neji back. But of course, if the roles were reversed, Neji wouldn't hesitate to bring Hinata back to life. She felt ashamed that she was unsure whether she should give up her own life for Neji's. Everyone talked about Neji's skills, attitude, Jutsu and memories. Lee spoke up. " I am Rock Lee, a teammate of Neji's. He was a rival of mine, but also my friend... I will miss him."He became sullen and silent. "I loved Neji Hyuga.... he was so strong and I really admired his genius..I just wish he had a chance to get older..." Tenten shot a subtle glare at Hinata. Gai cleared his throat." Neji was excellent student of mine. He trained hard to try to accomplish his goals. He even became Jonin very recently..." He paused. "Neji gave his life and died honorably as any Shinobi." He sat down. Hinata gulped, pushing back a new wave of tears. She wanted to say something but was afraid she'd break down. After the ceremony, a hand went on her shoulder and Hinata turned and saw Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They were there to support her. She gave them both a hug. Kiba patted her back while Shino just stood there in an awkward embrace. After a moment she let them go. "Thank you....I'm just..." "There is nothing to say. You're in pain and your mourning. We're here for you. That's what friends are for." Shino replied. "Yeah, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just find me." Kiba added. She simply nodded. _I'm so lucky to have great friends_She thought. Hinata looked to her right and saw Neji's teammates, TenTen and Lee. She walked up to them. "TenTen... Lee I-I'm so sorry, She said looking down. "Was it quick?" TenTen asked. "No," Hinata simply said, surprised at her own bluntness. "He...suffered," She whispered the last part so quietly no one heard.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were the last ones to leave. It had started raining and for once, Hinata was glad, her tears mingled with the droplets of rain. "Come on Hinata, if we stay out here any longer we'll get a cold." Neji said. Sharply, she turned around and only saw her teammates. Akamaru walked up to Hinata and licked her hand. "I'm sorry..did you say something?" She asked. "Yeah, I said if we stay out here any longer we'll get a cold. Are you feeling alright?" Kiba answered. "No... I think I'll go lay down." Hinata simply said. "You need it." Shino responded. She nodded and left to the Manor. She entered quicklyand quietly pausing only at Neji's room. She flinched as she saw Neji's items being packed away. She took a deep breath and entered her own room. After changing into warm PJ's, she felt a pain in her chest and a lump in her throat. She knew Lee and Gai understood why Neji had died, but she knew TenTen would never forgive her. How would TenTen feel knowing Neji kissed Hinata with his dying breath? She sat on her bed. Should tell someone that Orochimaru is in Konoha? If that happened, then Neji could never come back. "Neji deserves to live but giving up my own life? That's... that's crazy...." She muttered. She shouldn't even think about doing it but....

Hinata entered training ground 22 that night. She had a backpack. She was completely terrified but she _knew _she had to do this. "So, you've made your choice then?" Orochimaru walked up to her. "I will go with you. Just bring him back to life." " Very well, I will bring Neji back and as we agreed, you will come with me... But for this Jutsu to work, I need a body... A sacrifice..."He explained. Hinata's eye's widened."W-What?!" She gasped. "It's a high level Jutsu that comes with a high price. Are you still willing to do this?" Orochimaru asked, already certain of her answer. "What about Neji's body?" She questioned. Orochimaru looked at Hinata. After a moment of silence he responded. "Edo Tensai or Impure World Resurrection is a Jutsu in which a soul without a body can use as like a host. The "host" is another person with leaves and dirt covering them up to resemble the soul's original body. When Neji is brought back, he won't be able to die unless his soul is removed." He explained. "But rest assured, removing a soul also requires high level Jutsu, I doubt anyone would attempt one on Neji." He added quickly noticing Hinata's worried face. "The person can still use Jutsuand Kekkei Genkai." She sighed of relief. "Since you want me to bring back Neji, you must provide the body." Hinata gulped_. __I have __to kidnap someone so they could die._She thought. "Is there no other way?" She asked knowing in her heart that there wasn't. "You have until sunrise, the quicker you leave, the quicker we can leave." Hinata just nodded and took off. Orochimaru smirked. _You would do anything for your own blood wouldn't you Hinata...? That's a good girl__. _

Hinata landed in the streets of Konoha. An overwhelming sadness came over her. She had killed some one before but he was an enemy Shinobi....this person would be innocent. She jumped into the shadows and held her breath a she heard footsteps. A young man around in the twenties entered her view, walking down the street. She thankfully didn't know him. Hinata took off on the rooftops following the man. She used her Byakugan to make sure no one else was around and no one was. It was too late at night. She stopped as he looked around. Did he hear me? She thought. Hinata jumped down directly behind him silently and whipped out a kunai knife and whacked him on the head. Hinata caught him and took off. She was tempted to check his wallet but decided it was better if she never found out who he was. She gently placed the man on the ground in front of Orochimaru, despite the fact he was going to die. For some reason Hinata felt like she had to, out of some sort of respect for the man. She took a deep breath. "Did anyone see you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good, now if you want, you don't have to look." I'll-I'll stay." She replied. Despite the fact she would have to see the man die, she was honestly curious of how could this old Ninja bring back the dead. If only he would share it with everyone else. Orochimaru began making hand signs."Impure World Resurrection!"

Leaves and dirt began covering the body. Hinata could have sworn she saw something white leave the mouth of the man. She looked at the face and saw it changing shape. The body rose as more transformations continued, slowly resembling Neji. She smiled and her eyes widened. _I will never take him for granted again! I'll spend more time with him, I will-"_Hinata stopped as she remembered after he was alive and well again, she'd have to abandon Konoha and go with Orochimaru never to return. Neji was now fully formed; he looked sold... Orochimaru took a step forward and placed a red seal behind at his neck behind his hair. "Is he alive?" She asked fearfully. Orochimaru smiled. Neji's eyes opened, he took a breath of fresh air and collapsed."NEJI!!!" She knelt down beside him. "Lady...Hinata?" He looked up at her. He had all white eyes. She nodded, crying. "It-it's me..." She choked out. Hinata gave Neji a big hug. He felt cold and seemed confused but otherwise fine. Orochimaru made a hand sign and a spark of electricity sparked Neji and he passed out. "What did you do to him?" She asked. "He is merely unconscious, don't worry. He won't remember any of this. Now he won't be burdened with anything." He replied He outstretched his hand. Painfully and reluctantly, she took his hand. Her Mark throbbed with pain as they disappeared into the night.

"This will definitely cheer you up TenTen!" Lee said as the morning light shone through the trees of forest. "Look Lee, I appreciate this but um I don't see how training **here**of all places will make me feel better.... She replied " I- I had Gai Sensei do a lot of favors so we could train here in the Forest Of Death because well...." He sighed. "I am sorry TenTen I just...." "I know Lee, thanks for trying but this place has a lot of memories that are painful for me now....." She jumped off the branch she was on and landed in front of kunai knife that was embedded in front of giant tree. Her thoughts went back to the first Chunin Exam they were in: "We spent our first day gathering food and water. Since most of the teams have been scouting they will be tired and that's when we'll strike. We'll meet here in exactly half an hour." Neji instructed. "Right!"Lee said. "Got it," TenTen answered. They all took off in separate directions. "Huh...that's weird." Lee muttered. "Don't you remember that kunai? Neji put that there...though it's rusting...Lee?" TenTen looked and see Lee gaping over something. "Hm? It seems most of the dirt around here is gone. I am pretty sure no one has been in the forest, since the last Chunin Exam. The two began looking around for whatever or whoever could have done that to the ground, curious but nervous. Suddenly they both stopped, looking ahead of them. Up ahead, an unmistaken figure laid just up ahead of them. They both stopped dead in their tracks. "Is it...?" Lee whispered, trailing off. A few moments passed but to them it seemed like an eternity. As reality hit them they both ran forward to the figure and yelled at the top of their lungs. "NEJI!!"

.


End file.
